the great escapade: prank of pranks!
by messed-up-world
Summary: seto fired the wrong person. and she was a friend of his brother now mokuba and this brave person shall prank seto and live to tell the tale! oc. no romance. humor fic r


_i came up with it i might make another chapter r&r!_

**the great escapade**!

i was sick and tired of how seto worked me and the other employes.hi my name is rebekah and im am just about to blow at that that meanie of a boss. right now im getting an earful of um what was it again ah yes SLACKING i finished my work and relaxed for a bit after it and..mabye...fell asleep i could see mokuba giving me an 'im sorry' look at me. me and him were friends and i looked after him once and a while.is he done YET "LISTEN IF YOU CANT WORK LIKE I WANT YOU TO YOUR FIRED!"he yelled.nope not done yet i looked out the window and saw a butterfly then i saw blue eyes fill my vison...oh cra-"LISTEN TO ME YOU MORON DONT LOOK AT THAT STUPID BUTTERFLY, listen carfully. YOUR FIRED!" he yelled in my face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so i went down the elevator after grabbing my things. eh i didnt care plenty of jobs left.just then the elevator stopped and the doors opened to the ground floor of kc and i walked straight out to the parking-lot to my car.trust me its better that i DONT say what it looks like. "rebekah"iheard and i turned around to see mokuba running out to me "what"i said "hey wanna stay over tonight seto isnt going to be there hes working late and will most liky go to bed or straight to his study when he gets home"moki said "yea sure why not"i said shrugging "well seto said that i could take a lift with you to home"he said "i bet he didnt"i said back "well..."moki said looking down "come on"i said and sat in the drivers seat while he quickly walked to the passanger side and got in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well just like mokuba said seto didnt even notice me and went straight up stairs "hey moki can i prank seto?"i asked "um ok"he said confused "well ill need help"i said looking at moki "ok ok ill help tell me what we do"he said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

..."AHHHHHHHHH"seto screamed i went into his room to find him in front of the mirror holding his hair...ah spray on hair dye the wonders the wonders..."you look good with sliver hair" i said as moki ran in "WHAT IS IT"he said then seto turned and glared at me i burst into laughter  
moki joined me the seto tackled me then i threw him of and then hit him on the back of the head "that should keep him out"i said then left the room then i came back in luging a huge piece of white (i think is blueish) mitral "moki assist me plz"i said dramaiticly "what do i have to do"moki said giggling "put THIS on him..but make sure hes only got his boxers or underwear on underneth"i said and moki replyed ok then he got to work as i whent thro setos closet and found what i was looking for then shoved it in to my bag just as seto woke up in his new outfit "good job moki"i said "good morrrning sunshine" i said brightly and flashed a smile then seto tryed to get up and cant "mokuba what time is it"he asked "um 10:00 am tuesday"moki said nevousely "what mokuba we need to get to school"seto said and tryed to get up sucseeding finally "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"i laughed and ran draging mokuba with me down the stairs then i heard seto yell "YOUR BOTH DEAD" as we ran and then we heard seto run after us as we hid in the maze out back we ran around the back yard seto still after us all day it was now 4:00 pm hes STILL in the bewd suit "moki step 3 come on well need to run so keep up"i said and stood as seto...wobbled in to view "hey blue eyes white dragon he looks up come and get me you bewdy you mwhahahaha"i said and ran with moki on my tail as well as seto "moki game shop now were is it"i said "o-okay mel"he said and leaded the way ...when you guys got there the yugi gang was there "hey theres teh chick who beat up kaiba"joey said "hey can we hide here for a while"i said to yugi "um yea sure"he said and i ran behind the counterdragging moki with me "so what you guys hide from"joey asked just as a bewd popped in the door "were pants are pants they"he said looking angry and tired then i put on hte thing i was lookin for earlyer in his closet and jumped on to the counter "NOW BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON WHITE LIGHTING ATTACK AT THE MUTT"i said in a deep voice while pointing to joey and the gang laughed because i was wearing setos battle city coat and pulled my hair down into my face...right now seto was steaming..no smoking...no on fire...no ATTACKING ME..it seems while i was laughing seto grabbed me and threw me to the floor and was now jumpping on me missing the video camera in moki's arms taping all of it..."NOOOO my pretty bewd noo dont attack me attack my lover puppy boi" i said and glomped joey nuzzeling him..yea seto was hating this "oh help my lover SAVE ME"i said hugging joey "oh but if you cant save me ill go to my boyfriend that ive cheated on you with YUGI"i said and hugged him and got a glare from tea then i said "well what about my girl lover tea" and i jumped on her hugging her and making her fall to the ground.."nah i have a thing for dragons"i said and jumped on seto and hugged him then jumped off

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"now ive learned that its easyer to skip school than actually go...moki what have you learned"i said "ive learned to come too you for prank advise"moki said then shut up and looked down when he saw setos glare "AND SETO what have you learned?"i said to him "that no matter how angry i get you can make me angeryer"he said with a glare "and you guys"i said to the gang "yea never mess wit chu"joey said "ok ok good good"i said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_i hope you liked R&R_


End file.
